


Nessy

by Ohmyjoshh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Identity, Sexuality Crisis, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyjoshh/pseuds/Ohmyjoshh
Summary: In which Josh has a snake, Tyler is totally not gay, and two boys fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was driving home with my snake today when a motorcycle nearly hit me, and I thought, "It'd be badass if I went out to make sure he was okay and I'm holding my snake," because I'm a tool and I think I look really cool when I have him with me. And then, in the next second, this fic existed in my head, so I wrote it down. You're welcome?

Tyler isn’t even sure what happened when he sees the guy in the car next to him get out of said car and rush over. Tyler is aware that there was a loud banging noise and his car shook a bit. By the time that Tyler registers that a motorcyclist has underestimated the angle of his turn and slammed into Tyler’s car instead, this guy from the car next to Tyler’s has already jumped out of his own car and bounded up to check on this motorcyclist. Tyler also notes that the guy has a sleeve tattoo, firetruck red hair, and a snake draped over his neck like he thinks he’s in a music video. Tyler flicks on his hazard lights and opens his car door then, approaching the mass of crumpled metal and the bleeding guy on the street.

Music Video Guy is hunched over Motorcycle Guy and is gently prodding different areas to check for injury while he talks to him.

“Does anything in particular hurt? Are you sure you’re okay?” He sounds so concerned and he’s being so considerate, bearing in mind that he wasn’t even involved. Tyler’s car is pretty dented, but he’ll feel bad asking for this guy’s insurance information while he leaves a blood stain on the road. Tyler jumps at this, the situation finally becoming real as the shock wears off. He leans back into his car to pull the phone from the aux chord to dial 911. After a quick exchange, the dispatcher informs Tyler that someone has already called about this emergency and help is en route. Tyler thanks her and hangs up to join Music Video Guy where he’s squatting next to Motorcycle Guy. He wants to ask Motorcycle Guy if he’s okay, but he’s pretty sure Music Video Guy has already asked way more times than necessary.

“Are you okay?” He asks anyway. Both men turn their heads at his arrival. The guy nods, which Tyler reads loud and clear, but he responds verbally anyway.

“I’m fine, just a little scratched up, don’t think I broke anything,” The guy responds casually. Tyler is surrounded by so much badassery, the feeling of inferiority seeps through his Casual Friday tie (it’s a Rocko’s Modern Life tie and it’s easily the coolest thing Tyler owns, which is sad) and his plain white button-up, right into his skin. Tyler is driving home from his mediocre office job in his mediocre Honda Civic towards his mediocre apartment, and he’s standing with a guy who’s fine with bleeding all over his motorcycle and a guy who’s just casually carrying a snake around. Tyler feels like he’s entered the Twilight Zone, next stop: Bonerville. Tyler maybe has a thing for “bad boy” types. Motorcycle Guy is maybe too beefy and hairy for him, but Music Video Guy is kinda making Tyler’s knees weak. He buries those thoughts deep down with his other bad thoughts and focuses on how he’ll see his parents at church this Sunday and they’ll ask if he’s met a girl yet. He will meet a girl. He will. He’s too old for experimenting anymore. And that’s all the guy thing ever was, just like they said.

“Um… Hello?” Music Video guy is waving his hand in Tyler’s face and Tyler realizes with stifled embarrassment that he’s been trying to get Tyler’s attention. Tyler’s eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up and his mouth falling open. Josh repeats himself (presumably) when he sees Tyler perk up. “Can you help me get this bike out of the road?” he’s gesturing toward wreckage that doesn’t look like a bike anymore. Tyler feels bad for the biker, these things are usually like their babies, he’s heard. He wouldn’t know from experience. He wouldn’t know anything from experience.

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry,” Tyler says hastily, grabbing the opposite end of the bike from Music Video Guy. “I’m Tyler, by the way,” Tyler tells the man over the hunk of metal between them as he carries it towards the grass on the side of the road.

“Josh,” Josh purses his lips, looking like he wants to smile but thinks the time and place might be inappropriate for smiles. Tyler understands and appreciates the sentiment, mirroring Josh’s expression back at him in response. Once they’ve dropped the bike (gently, to be considerate), Tyler heads back towards the biker.

“What’s your name, sir?” He asks as he squats down next to him, just where Josh was before. Josh stands close behind, observing.

“Claudio,” He holds out a slightly bloodied hand to shake Tyler’s, and Tyler finds himself weirdly humbled and touched to be given the opportunity to prove himself as less of a square than he clearly appears. Tyler reaches out and grasps the man’s hand firmly, feeling his hands moisten with the small amount of blood. The guy isn’t bleeding to death or anything, but he has some pretty intense road rash that makes the whole thing look more gruesome than it is. There’s a small crowd forming, people who were in the shopping center up the hill or people who abandoned their cars, Tyler doesn’t know. Most of the cars are veering around the scene to continue their commute, craning their necks to get a look as they pass.

“Claudio, Tyler,” He nods in a sort of gesture towards himself, “Good thing you were wearing that helmet, man,” Tyler reaches up to run his fingers over the gash in the side of the helmet and Claudio copies him, feeling the deep scrape that would’ve been his head. He lifts his eyebrows a bit before reaching up to remove the helmet, bringing it down in front of his face so he can have a look.

“It’s funny, I usually don’t when I’m just running to the store, to be honest. My daughter told me when I was leaving to make sure I wore it. I told her I would, wanted to set a good example. Thought it was cute she was worried about me. Jesus…” Claudio has a far-away look in his eyes, no doubt reassessing his appreciation for living. Tyler gently pats his shoulder, giving him that same not-smile that he and Josh exchanged. Tyler’s head shoots up and the memory of Josh, and Josh is just looking down at him, and so is Josh’s snake. Tyler hears sirens approaching and considers moving his car, deciding against it due to the fact that Claudio is leaning against it right where he hit.

“I should probably go, get my car out of the way of the ambulance,” Josh announces, then addressing Claudio directly, “You gonna be okay, man?” Claudio nods fervently, making a face to show that he thought this was nothing. “Tyler,” Josh reaches out a hand to shake, and Tyler grabs for it maybe a little too quickly. It’s as warm and big and calloused as Tyler would’ve fantasized, and Tyler grips it as hard as he dares. “Under any circumstances, would’ve been nice to meet you,” He presses his lips together in that same face, giving a curt nod as well.

“I could say the same. Do you mind if I get your contact info, just in case we need a witness or something?” Tyler isn’t sure how those words passed his lips without ever entering his mind, and he wants to suck them back in, knowing that was a weak excuse. Not to mention, Claudio is probably assuming he’s getting sued now. Great.

“Oh, of course!” Josh’s face lights up like this is a great idea, and _what_? Tyler will take what he can get anyway, and in this case, that’s Josh’s number. He pulls out his phone eagerly, opening up the number pad to enter the numbers as Josh rattles them off. After he saves the number in his contacts, Josh takes a small step back and claps Tyler on the shoulder. “Alright, man. Take care,” He turns once more to address Claudio. “Claudio, best of luck to you,” He holds out a hand and Tyler can smell the testosterone wafting over when their hands touch, thinks that must be the firmest, roughest handshake of all time. Tyler wills away his arousal, brushing it off as he greets a policeman approaching the scene. He explains what happened to the officer even as his eyes watch Josh’s car merge back into traffic. When the officer asks if there were any witnesses at the time of the accident, Tyler snaps his full attention back to the conversation.

“Yeah, uh.. Josh. I didn’t get a last name, but I got his number,” he reads the number off from his contacts and the police officer jots it down before asking Tyler if he can move his car to the side of the road. Tyler does as he’s told, his right brain filled with thoughts of Josh and his left brain wondering why.

When he gets home that night, he decides to text Josh to let him know that he gave his information to a police officer, because it’s the polite thing to do! No other reason.

**Hey Josh this is Tyler from the wreck today. Just a heads up I gave your number to a police officer as a witness. Hope that’s okay.  
8:17 PM**

**Oh hey Tyler. Totally fine! Is your car okay?  
Josh 8:21 PM**

**She’ll be fine, she’s just looking a little ugly atm lol  
8:22 PM**

**Haha aww poor baby  
Josh 8:23 PM**

**Do you mean me or the car?  
8:23 PM**

_Is he flirting?_ Tyler shakes it off dismissively, busying himself with cooking a late dinner. A few minutes go by before he gets a response and he’s about ready to break out in a sweat when he hears the text chime from his phone. He ignores it for a bit out of fear before finally giving in.

**I meant the car, you didn’t just get called ugly  
Josh 8:27 PM**

**psh I’ve never been called ugly  
8:32 PM**

**I don’t doubt that  
Josh 8:33 PM**

Tyler’s stomach swoops. He dutifully ignores it, smiling and telling himself Josh is being polite, or just joking. He’s not sure how to respond, and considering this seems like dangerous territory, he thinks that’s for the best. He eats dinner alone, as usual, and climbs into bed alone, as usual.

 

+

 

About two weeks goes by when Tyler gets an unexpected text. He assumes it’s someone from the church asking Tyler to help out with some community service project or come to some fun churchy get-together. It’s Josh instead, and Tyler feels butterflies. He tells himself it’s just gas and washes down a gas-x with the glass of water he’s working on before opening the message.

**Hey, no word from the cops yet, am I off the hook?  
Josh 6:32 PM**

**Idk honestly I haven’t heard anything either and my car still looks… less than beautiful  
6:36 PM**

**Oh look at you, being polite. I’m proud  
Josh 6:36 PM**

**Just for you  
6:37 PM**

Crap, that’s definitely flirting. Tyler lets out a soft growl, frustrated at himself. He wants to be the man his parents are so proud of. They were so disappointed when Tyler told them he had been with other men. _‘It’s a phase, Tyler. It’s college. You’ll grow out of it.’_ His mother insisted with tears in her eyes, his father nodding along gruffly and looking disappointed. Tyler never meant to disappoint them. They worked so hard to give him happiness. It wasn’t their fault he was weak. He’s wrenched from his daydream (day _nightmare_ really) by the text tone on his phone.

**Gosh, I’m flattered  
Josh 6:38 PM**

That’s it, Tyler decides. He won’t text back anymore. This is a good stopping point and Tyler _does not_ have butterflies and he _will not_ grasp straws just to keep the conversation going. His phone pings again and he sighs, looking down to see Josh’s name again.

**Was that a Rocko’s Modern Life tie btw? Bc awesome  
Josh 6:38 PM**

Tyler grins outwardly, excited that his greatness has finally been recognized as he happily taps out a reply. 

**Isn’t it the coolest?? It was like $30 on etsy  
6:39 PM**

**Honestly so worth it. You wore it to work, is that where you were coming from?  
Josh 6:40 PM**

**Yes! Can’t believe I get away with it, but nobody knows that show so I guess I can  
6:41 PM**

Tyler receives a multimedia message as response. He furrows his brows curiously, waiting for the image to download. He watches as a picture pops up of Josh holding a long strip of snakeskin.

**Check out who just shed right in front of me!  
Josh 6:42 PM**

**Just now?  
6:42 PM**

**Well, for the last hour or so but yeah, she just finished!  
Josh 6:43 PM**

**Awesome. Whats her name? What kinda snake is she?  
6:44 PM**

Tyler has no idea why he’s asking, he doesn’t know anything about snakes. Josh could name a car model and Tyler would go along with it, none the wiser.

**Nessy. Ball python. She’s pretty huge for a ball I know  
Josh 6:44 PM**

**Lol well I don’t. I don’t know anything about snakes  
6:45 PM**

**I didn’t either till I got one. Now she’s my best friend  
Josh 6:45 PM**

**Maybe I should get a snake. Could use a best friend  
6:46 PM**

**Well I’m always available if that falls through  
Josh 6:47 PM**

This seemed safe. Tyler really could use a friend, and this felt less like flirting. Maybe Tyler was just being paranoid. It had been a long time since he befriended someone without the church as a middleman. Is this how people do the friend making thing?

**You wanna be my best friend?  
6:48 PM**

**Maybe. Do you like Mario Kart?  
Josh 6:48 PM**

**The real question is do you like getting smoked at Mario Kart?  
6:49 PM**

**Bring it on.  
Josh 6:49 PM**

Tyler doesn’t respond after that, unsure of what to say. He’ll come back to it after a quick shower. He lays his phone down on his bed while he strips down and grabs the towel from where it’s hanging on his closet door handle from yesterday’s shower. He listens closely in case his phone goes off again, but it doesn’t, so he heads into his bathroom as planned.

He washes his hair first and then his face, working his way down his body. When he gets to his dick, he rubs the soap over it one too many times, slick and squelchy. He feels himself flush and harden in his grip and he flicks his wrist, twisting his firm grip over the head. He lets out a long sigh as he repeats the motion, fully hard now. He fucks into his fist in earnest now, and though he tries to focus on what technique feels best, he finds his mind wandering to bright red hair and tattoos stretched over muscle. He stops his movement then, reigning in his thoughts to breasts and hips. He starts moving his hand again then, but it’s only a handful of seconds before those hips present a prominent V leading down to a hard line, a hand gripped around it leading up to a tattooed arm _. Fuck it_ , Tyler thinks. He imagines pressing his own cock up against Josh’s and fisting them together, like he’d done a few times in college. He lets himself think of what Josh’s firm, calloused grip would feel like wrapped around his dick and he’s coming over his fist in a matter of very embarrassing seconds. He braces himself against the shower wall as he shoots ribbons into the cascading water rushing towards the drain. He lets it wash away and take his shame and guilt with it, and he rinses off before shutting off the water and stepping onto his shower mat.

When he returns to his phone he sees a blinking light at the top. He grabs for his phone eagerly, but this time it really is a church friend. Tyler wills the shame to stay down the shower drain where he left it as he types his response out.

A few days go by before Tyler lets himself think about the whole thing. He allowed himself to jack off to Josh, okay, fine. He was just getting it out of his system. And now, it’s out, which means his intentions are now totally innocent and platonic, so it’s safe to hang out with Josh now, he reasons. When he’s come to this conclusion, he pulls out his phone to text Josh while Netflix plays Jurassic Park.

**Hey best friend. So when is this Mario kart smoking gonna happen?  
7:13 PM**

It’s a while before he gets a response, and he panics a bit, thinking wildly that Josh must somehow know what Tyler did after their last conversation. He panics until he hears his phone go off, and then he’s grabbing at it eagerly.

**Whenever you’re ready bestie  
Josh 7:22 PM**

Tyler’s stomach swoops again and he feels breathless with giddiness. He’s just excited to make a new friend is all. 

**I’m always ready best bud  
7:22 PM**

**Are you ready right now?  
Josh 7:23 PM**

Tyler reads over the words four times and then stares into space. Is he ready? He can’t think of anything to do to get more ready, or any reason not to on a Friday night, but he feels like he’s not ready. He realizes after a moment that what he’s feeling is nervous, and he quickly brushes it off because there’s no need to be nervous over two best bros just hanging out.

**Yeah actually. Is now a good time?  
7:25 PM**

**The best time. You wanna come over?  
Josh 7:25 PM**

**Only if you’re ready to get wrekd  
7:25 PM**

**As I said, bring it on.  
Josh 7:26 PM**

It’s slightly chilly when Tyler pulls up to the address Josh texted him, and Tyler is glad he has the chill to blame his shivers on, because he’s _not_ nervous. Josh grins when he opens his front door, and there’s Nessy around his neck. Tyler wanders if that’s a permanent fixture for Josh, and he thinks idly that it must be hard to fuck with a snake around your neck. He quickly banishes the thought, smiling back at Josh pleasantly.

“You made it, man! Come in!” Josh steps to the side so Tyler can enter, and Tyler walks in to find a cozy den. It’s messy in the way that it’s lived in, and Tyler can smell pot, but he can’t see any paraphernalia anywhere. There are colorful geographic fuzzy posters on one wall, which has a black light hanging above it to make the posters pop. There is a lava lamp on a small end table up against that same wall. Tyler checks again for a bong, because this place seems like it would have one lying around, but there isn’t one. Josh must see Tyler staring because he starts to explain.

“This is my roommate’s stuff. He’s a walking stoner stereotype. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable,” Josh shrugs apologetically as he gestures to the psychedelic shrine.

“No no, it’s totally cool. I like it,” Tyler assures, still staring. He smiles back at Josh and they just smile at each other for a few long seconds. “So! Mario Kart?” Tyler claps his hands to break the tension and Josh seems like he’s snapping out of a trance, as if Tyler’s face was somehow hypnotizing.

“Of course! Right this way, sir,” Josh gestures for Tyler to follow as he heads down a hallway towards the open door at the end. Tyler immediately notices the large, glass tank that must exist to house Nessy. So she _does_ leave Josh’s shoulders occasionally. No sooner than this thought crosses his mind does Josh walk over to the tank and lift the snake from his shoulders to guide it in. She gladly slithers towards her little rock cave. “Make yourself comfortable,” Josh points towards an unmade bed in the opposite corner of the room, a small television set mounted on the wall across from it. Tyler shakes off the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach at getting into Josh’s bed, and he slips off his shoes and climbs up to lean against the headboard. Josh follows him, climbing towards him on his hands and knees as he keeps eye contact, and just like that Tyler is half hard. He swallows and reaches out a hand to take the controller Josh has bent over to retrieve.

“Dibs on Koopa Troopa,” Tyler says when the game starts up.

“Dibs on Yoshi then,” Josh agrees easily, and Tyler smirks as he sets his shoulders, absolutely determined to beat Josh. And he does, for three rounds in a row, before Josh finally breaks his losing streak. They play for about two hours before there’s a soft rap on the door.

“Come in!” Josh calls as he pauses the game. Both Josh and Tyler turn their head towards the door as it opens, and a short guy with a red mohawk pops his head in.

“Hey man, you wanna smoke up?” The guy asks Josh, then a split second too late, he notices Tyler on the bed next to him, “Oh _hey man_! You wanna smoke up?” He repeats more enthusiastically, directed at Tyler this time. Nobody gets a chance to speak up before he’s talking again, “Unless I’m interrupting something!” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Josh and Tyler both blush instantly.

“Actually yes, Frank, you’re interrupting Mario Kart,” Josh corrects easily. The guy, Frank, stands there for a while before he speaks up again.

“So… you wanna smoke up then?” He asks once more. Josh eyes Tyler warily, and Tyler realizes that Josh wants to say yes and is only hesitating because of Tyler.

“Sure, we can smoke,” Tyler answers casually, his voice a bit higher than usual. He hasn’t smoked weed since college, but he has very fond memories. After graduation, it was time to get a career and grow up, so Tyler quit smoking pot and drinking and having gay sex and skipping church, and all the other things that made his friends like him. So they grew distant until they were out of his life, and Tyler drowned the loneliness in church events and charity and whatever else would make his parents proud.

“Awesome,” Josh and Frank say at the same time.

“Jinx, you owe me the first hit!” Frank yells a bit louder than necessary. Josh wrinkles his nose.

“Dude, you can have it, nobody wants the first hit,” Josh laughs, nudging Tyler with his shoulder, who laughs along with him. Franks shrugs and lights up the bong he carried in with him, taking the first hit as promised.

They pass around the bong for the better part of an hour before they run out, and then Frank is excusing himself and taking the bong and Josh and Tyler are left alone, and very high. Tyler closes his eyes, a small smile on his face, and he can’t even manage to conjure up a negative thought in this moment. When he blinks his eyes back open, Josh is staring at him, that glassy look in his eyes from before.

“Dude, my face is not that special,” He states ineloquently.

“Your face is fucking _beautiful_ ,” Josh says vehemently, almost reverent. Tyler blushes and looks away and Josh is apparently not having that. He grabs Tyler’s chin and pulls it up so Tyler meets his eyes again. “Beautiful,” Josh states again, like a promise. Tyler doesn’t have time to gather a response before he realizes he’s already responded by pressing his lips to Josh’s. Josh gasps in a languidly surprised sort of way, if that was even a thing, and the gasp turns long and drawn out as he presses back. He pushes his hand from Tyler’s chin up into his hair, and Tyler reaches up to grab greedily at Josh’s toned biceps, like he’s wanted to do since he first laid eyes on him.

He feels the want coil up in his stomach immediately, probably already fully hard by the time he’s moving his hands down to Josh’s sides, taking fistfuls of Josh’s shirt and hauling his body closer. This rouses a tiny growl from Josh’s throat, and yes, Tyler is definitely hard, like he could never be for any woman. He whimpers in response, and Josh must like this display of submission, because just like that he’s climbing over Tyler and pressing him into the bed. Tyler rolls his hips up instinctively, and both men let out a groan at the friction the move provides. Josh opens his mouth just slightly, and Tyler mirrors the action, encouraging Josh to deepen the kiss. Josh takes the invitation, flicking his tongue out to just tease at the tip of Tyler’s. Tyler feels an electric shock run from the tip of his tongue right down his spine at the touch, and he whines pathetically, opening his mouth wider and flicking his tongue out in a quick little coaxing sort of move. Josh takes the hint and presses his tongue back in, licking over Tyler’s tongue and behind his teeth, just how Tyler really likes. He feels his dick twitch and he’s rolling his hips again without even meaning to. Josh growls again and licks into Tyler’s mouth once more in a similar fashion. Tyler whimpers again, and rolls his hips again. Josh pulls away and grunts, sitting up to pull off his shirt and then he’s gripping at the seam of Tyler’s shirt, trying to lift it off. He wants Tyler to sit up a bit so he can pull off the damn shirt, but Tyler doesn’t even notice the mission Josh is on because he’s too busy just staring at Josh’s torso. He’s a work of art, and Tyler can’t tear his eyes away. It’s like the world stops, and Tyler is having his own romantic moment with Josh’s pecs and abs.

“Tyler,” Josh’s voice is lower than Tyler’s heard it so far, and he’s saying Tyler’s name sternly. Tyler’s dick twitches again and he rolls his hips. Josh manages to hike up Tyler’s shirt a few inches more when Tyler arches his back, and it’s then that Tyler realizes that Josh is trying to remove his shirt. He lifts up in a lazy crunch, raising his arms to let Josh pull the material over his head. Josh’s hands fly straight down to Tyler’s chest then, sliding his hands over Tyler’s soft skin and thumbing at his nipples as he passes over them. Tyler’s breath hitches as a blush creeps over his cheeks once more, feeling scrutinized under Josh’s intent stare. But Josh looks anything but scrutinizing, more like enraptured, and then Josh is the one rolling his hips, still sitting up on Tyler’s lap so that his abs roll with his hips, like a gorgeous, pornographic dance. A moan is startled out of Tyler, and Josh’s hips stutter at the noise before he stops movement altogether. Tyler whimpers pitifully, beyond aroused.

“I wanna fuck you,” Josh’s voice is low and hoarse. Tyler huffs out a breath of air and he doesn’t hesitate one minute, his parents and his guilt and his church forgotten.

“Please,” Tyler punctuates the word with another roll of his hips. With Tyler’s permission, Josh is snapping into action with purpose and fervor this time, popping the button on Tyler’s jeans and then his own. He climbs off Tyler’s lap and rolls onto his back next to him, shucking off his pants and boxers in one quick go. Tyler has his skinny jeans peeled down to mid-thigh the moment Josh’s cock springs free, and then Tyler is frozen on the spot, staring at Josh’s thick, hard dick comically, with his mouth hanging open and everything. Josh sees Tyler staring and grips his cock, pumping a single time to the tip and back down to the base in a tantalizingly slow motion. Tyler slams his mouth shut and whimpers once more, a whining mess at Josh’s disposal.

“Take off your pants, Tyler,” Josh’s voice is so low and demanding that Tyler actually feels close to coming right then. He reigns himself in and finishes peeling his jeans down to his ankles before toeing them off the rest of the way. He looks up at Josh for approval and Josh raises an expectant eyebrow at him, glancing at Tyler’s obscenely tented boxer briefs. Tyler dips his thumbs under the elastic waistband and tugs them straight down and off, tossing them onto the floor. Josh is surging forward to kiss him again, and before Tyler can get his arms around Josh, Josh is pushing away to look Tyler in the eye.

“Gonna eat you out first to open you up for me,” Josh whispers hoarsely. Tyler hums out a close-mouthed moan, spreading his legs and splaying himself out for Josh. Josh growls once more, animalistic and possessive, and then he’s diving in between Tyler’s legs to suck his balls in one at a time. Tyler hikes his legs up over Josh’s shoulder, preparing for what’s to come. Josh takes his cue and moves down incrementally until he’s licking over Tyler’s hole. Tyler clenches as he moans to the ceiling, throwing his head back. Josh presses his tongue forward with more force, pushing the tip into the ring of muscle, which clenches up and forces it back out. This goes on about four or five times before Josh gets just a little more insistent, and then he’s burying his tongue deep into Tyler, licking over Tyler’s insides demandingly.

“Hhholy fffuck!” Tyler draws out loudly, so far gone already. Josh growls into Tyler, the vibrations shaking all the way up Tyler’s spine. Josh keeps pressing his tongue forward and drawing it back out, occasionally applying suction or even very small grazes of teeth. Tyler is babbling within a single minute, alternating between curses and praises, and just Josh’s name. He’s writhing so desperately at this point that Josh’s firm hands gripping his ass can’t even keep him still. Josh responds by pulling one hand away and pressing a finger against Tyler’s now wet hole. Tyler moans a bit louder at the feeling, readying himself for the intrusion. Josh presses his finger in to the first knuckle before pausing to lick around it, probably thinking it was a bit too dry. Tyler would agree, but he was glad it was edging on painful, because it was probably the only thing stopping him from premature ejaculation. Josh pushes his finger all the way in then, and presses his tongue into Tyler right alongside it. Tyler is keening and canting his hips up, not sure if he’s chasing the feeling or running from it. He wills himself to calm down, panting where he’s propped on his elbows watching the show. Josh adds a second finger in much the same manner as the first, and Tyler is slowly falling apart above him all the while. Finally, after licking around two fingers very thoroughly, Josh pulls up and leans over towards the nightstand as he pulls his fingers out gingerly. Tyler wrinkles his nose at the sudden emptiness, but then Josh is rolling on a condom and he squeezes out whatever lube is left in the packet onto his pointer finger, rubbing it over Tyler’s hole. Tyler rolls his hips at the sensation, and then he stops moving when he feels Josh’s thick cock probing at his entrance.

“Okay?” Josh asks politely from where he’s hovering over Tyler. Tyler nods, doesn’t trust his voice not to crack and be too high and embarrass him out of getting laid. His nod is enough for Josh, in any case, and then Josh is pressing in steadily, not pausing until he’s buried to the hilt. Both men let out heaving sighs, Tyler rolling his head back on the sheets so that his chin points up to the ceiling. Josh pauses for all of two seconds before he’s pulling almost all the way back out, hands planted firmly on Tyler’s hips, and slamming back in. Tyler screams arching his back high enough to be impressive, and Josh is merciless, continues pounding into Tyler and jarring him further up the bed with every thrust. Tyler is very vocal, has no choice but to be vocal because Josh is being so rough and thorough and Tyler can’t shut his mouth.

“Please!” He manages to choke out between screams, and Josh must understand exactly what he was asking for, because he moves one hand from Tyler’s hip up to his cock, wrapping it tight around the shaft and pumping his length quickly. Tyler’s groans turn considerably lower and after less than ten pumps, he's is coming so hard that some of it manages to hit the underside of Josh’s chin, striping up his chest and stomach. The sight makes Tyler want to come twice in a row, and his dick really tries to. Josh grunts and replaces his hand on Tyler’s hip, slamming into him with vigor for a few more thrusts before he’s pulling out.

“Wanna come in your pretty mouth,” Josh grumbles out after he pulls off the condom, and Tyler is on his dick before he even finishes his sentence, sucking down to the fist Josh has wrapped around it. He tastes the rush of cum more than he feels it, just suddenly has a mouth full of bitter salt flavor. He loves it, swallows it eagerly and keeps sucking as he stares up at Josh through long, wet eyelashes. Josh groans and pets over Tyler’s hair appreciatively. He lets Tyler keep sucking for another twenty seconds before he’s tugging at Tyler’s hair and whimpering. Tyler pulls away with one last final swipe of his tongue over the head. Josh collapses onto his side, pulling Tyler down with him and burying his face in the crook of the other man's shoulder, nosing at his neck a few times. Tyler lets the warm, complete feeling lull him into the best sleep he’s had since college.

He wakes up to wet heat and he arches up into it, throwing his head back in a moan before his eyes fly open, and he snaps his head back up as the previous night’s events come flooding back to him. He’s met with intense, warm brown eyes under a mess of unruly, bright red hair. It looks like home. Tyler shuts his eyes and thrusts up into Josh’s mouth. Josh takes it like a pro, sucking Tyler down deeper and fondling his balls. Tyler arches up again, jostling Josh’s hand lower. Josh takes the invitation and kneads over Tyler’s hole with one finger, pressing up against Tyler’s perineum. Tyler lets out a moan so loud and sudden that it almost sounds indignant, would be if he weren’t getting his dick sucked.

“Josh, I’m—” Tyler doesn’t finish before he’s coming with a drawn out moan, his hips stuttering uncontrollably as his heels dig deep into Josh’s mattress. Josh watches like a hawk, like Tyler coming is a sight to behold. Tyler only manages to feel vaguely embarrassed before he notices that Josh is jacking himself at a very quick and desperate pace, biting his lip and furrowing his brows. Tyler throws himself towards Josh’s cock, sucking it into his mouth once he’s close enough. Josh groans loudly, threading his fingers in Tyler's hair, and then he’s coming right away, drawing a moan out from Tyler at the idea that he did this to Josh. Josh grins down at him lazily before hauling him up by his shoulders and pressing his lips against Tyler’s softly. Tyler feels stirring in his chest at the motion, and this time he doesn’t brush it off or bury it or rinse it down the shower drain. This time he presses it up out of his mouth and against Josh’s lips, and Josh must taste it, because he’s pressing back just as desperately, his hands cupped over Tyler’s cheeks, and Tyler’s arms wrapped snugly around Josh’s waist, the two fitting together perfectly.

+

After a few months go by, things start to get more serious, and Tyler knew after their first night together that they would. He held out regardless, wanted to be absolutely sure, and after their fifth “month-iversary” (not that they’re celebrating, but it’s the fifth time it’s been the fourteenth since the night they first slept together) Tyler tells Josh his plan.

“I think I’m gonna come out to my parents tonight. Like, for real this time,” He tells Josh evenly. Josh knows all about Tyler’s current closet situation, and how he came out in college and his parents denied it and told him he was confused and experimenting. He turns 26 this year and he’s sure he likes men. Likes _Josh_ , more particularly. And Josh makes him feel happier and more alive than he has in years, and he won’t deny himself that anymore, refuses to feel empty just to make his parents proud. They’ll love him regardless, at least they ought to, and if they don’t, that’s their loss. At least that’s what Josh tells him. Tyler hopes to God it’s the former and not the latter. Josh smiles and tells Tyler he’s proud and that he’ll be there for moral support the second Tyler calls him.

Tyler does call him, almost exactly two hours later. Josh feels dread settle in the pit of his stomach, prepares himself mentally for how awful the sound of Tyler crying over the phone will be, but when he answers, he just hears his same happy boyfriend, as usual.

“You should come over here and meet my parents,” Tyler’s tinny voice buzzes over the receiver and into Josh’s eardrum.

“I take it it went well?” Josh clarifies, just to be sure.

“The wellest,” Tyler chuckles before continuing, and Josh is grinning now, “They said they figured that was the case, and they were surprised I didn’t tell them sooner. I told them I had been trying so hard to be good and straight for them, but then I met you and… couldn’t lie to myself anymore. They were genuinely surprised that I hadn’t been living a super gay double-life this whole time. They said they were so proud that I tried so hard to listen to them, and that they were sorry I was so unhappy for so long just to please them. They’re happy for me, Josh. They _want_ to meet you. I’m so happy, Josh,” He sounds happy, too, the purest happiness Josh has ever heard resonating from his voice, and Josh can’t wait to see the happy face that will go along with it. He’s already pulling on his shoes when he responds.

“I’m happy too, Tyler.”

And when he sees Tyler’s wide grin greeting him from the front door of his parents’ brick house in the suburbs, a confession bubbles out of his throat so immediately and accidentally that he doesn’t realize he’s said it until Tyler is gushing out a breathless, “Oh, Josh, I love you, too!” He barely gets the words out before he’s mashing his lips against Josh’s, wrapping his arms so tight around Josh’s neck that Nessy would be jealous. Josh holds him back just as tightly, and Tyler’s family lets them have their moment. Eventually, they break apart to join everyone else at the dinner table, but not before Josh is politely shaking hands and introducing himself like the gentleman he is. Tyler’s parents seem genuinely charmed, have clearly had much more time to come to terms with Tyler’s sexuality than Tyler himself has. The thought has him chuckling, and then he’s pressing a soft, chaste kiss onto Josh’s inquisitive face, melting it into a genuine smile that matches Tyler’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Or more accurately, I live for it, so PLEASE gimme a shout. <3


End file.
